CINCIN
by afika chia nhl's
Summary: ‘Paman, ini cincin dari Hima, jangan dilepas ya!’


'Paman, ini cincin dari Hima, jangan dilepas ya!'

Gaara mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat sebuah cincin bermata bunga yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Selintas bayangan gadis kecil yang tampak polos saat memberinya cincin itu membuat Gaara menghela nafas.

"Eh, kau sedang melihat apa, Gaara?" Temari datang dan langsung mencuri lihat apa yang sedang di perhatikan adiknya. Membuat Gaara langsung menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung dan mengalihkan tatapan kearah lain.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Temari menyipitkan pandangannya, "Mencurigakan."

Temari berucap tanpa tahu wajah dari sang Kazekage muda itu kini telah dipenuhi oleh rona merah merah dan senyum tipis.

Sudah tiga hari ini rombongan Kazekage itu berkunjung ke Konoha. Sebagai keluarga dan tuan rumah, Gaara tinggal di rumah Shikamaru yang sekarang menjadi kakak iparnya.

Di hari pertama dia datang, seorang gadis kecil sudah memberinya cincin rangkaian bunga. Dengan wajah polos yang merona, gadis kecil itu memberikannya cincin itu dan berkata, 'Paman, ini cincin dari Hima, jangan dilepas ya!'

Saat itu… Gaara hanya terdiam di tempat. Gadis kecil itu langsung pergi berlari dengan temannya setelah memberikan cincin itu, dan tak lama Kankurou datang menyusul, membuyarkan keterpanaan singkat Gaara atas apa yang terjadi. Dengan berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi, Gaara bersikap tenang seperti biasa.

Tapi seharian itu, aura senang tak hilang dari dirinya. Walau wajahnya datar, tapi sering kali Temari atau Kankurou menangkap senyum tipis terukir disana.

Dan hari ini, Temari melihat Gaara menghela nafas saat memperhatikan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran, itu karena… kejadian tadi pagi.

Mungkin besok dia sudah akan pulang, sementara siang nanti dia sudah ada rencana pembicaraan penting dengan sang Hokage, jadilah Gaara memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri pagi itu.

Niatnya hanya untuk mencari udara segar, tapi sesuatu yang membuat aura senangnya hilang malah terjadi.

Langkahnya terhenti, sekitar empat meter dari dua bocah yang dia kenal sebagai keponakan dan anak dari sahabat kagenya.

"Shikadai-nii, Hima mau kasih ini untuk Nii-chan."

"Hm?" Shikadai meraih apa yang di berikan gadis itu, "Ini untukku?" Himawari mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Cukup membuat Gaara memutar langkahnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Gaara yang tidak berhenti menatap kearah anaknya. Mereka sedang makan malam saat ini, dimana semuanya berkumpul di kediaman Nara itu.

Sedikit mendekat ke istrinya, Shikamaru berbisik. "Ada apa dengan Gaara?"

Temari menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku melihatnya memperhatikan sesuatu dengan menghela nafas. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu, tapi saat aku ingin tahu apa yang dia perhatikan, dia menyembunyikan itu dariku."

Shikamaru hanya diam setelah itu. Dia juga merasakan ada yang lain dari Kazekage itu. Dua hari kemarin, aura senang dan begitu tenang selalu terasa dari Gaara. Tapi saat pembicaraan penting hari ini, Gaara terlihat seperti tidak mood. Ya, pembicaraan antar Negara besar itu berjalan lancar sih, tapi suasana yang biasanya santai antara Naruto dan Gaara sama sekali berbeda tadi siang.

Sementara itu, Shikadai sendiri merasa risih akan tatapan dari pamannya. Perasaannya saja, atau pamannya memang menatap kearahnya dari tadi? Tidak! Lebih tepatnya, pamannya itu menatap… tangannya? Hm, apa yang salah dari tangannya?

Bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu, Shikadai mengabaikannya.

Dan disisi Gaara, laki-laki itu menatap fokus pada kesepuluh jari keponakannya yang tidak memakai cincin apapun. Antara senang dan penasaran, Gaara makan dalam pikiran yang berkecambuk. Sementara dia sendiri tidak perlu khawatir orang akan melihat cincin yang dia pakai.

Gaara memakai cincin rangkaian bunga itu di jarinya. Sementara seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh pelindung pasir. Dan ya, cincin itu tentu saja tidak terlihat karena tertutup pelindung pasir miliknya.

Esoknya…

"Gaara, kau mau kemana?" Kankurou menoleh dan menatap bingung adiknya satu itu.

Gaara tidak menoleh dan tetap memasang sepatunya, "Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja."

Kankurou mengangguk mengerti, "Jangan lupa jika kita akan kembali ke Suna siang ini."

"Hm."

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya di pinggir jalan, kepalanya mendongak menatap sebuah pohon yang berdiri tinggi disana. Lalu tatapannya beralih kearah jalan di bawah pohon itu. Jalan yang menjadi tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan sahabat pertamanya saat dia berusia 12 atau 13 tahun, Gaara lupa tepatnya kapan.

"Paman Gaara?" suara lembut yang berasal dari seorang gadis kecil itu mengalihkan tatapan Gaara. "Kenapa paman disini sendirian?"

Gaara berkedip singkat sebelum akhirnya berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil yang kini ada di hadapannya. "Aku hanya sedang mengingat masa lalu." Jawabnya dengan tenang.

Himawari memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Masa lalu?"

Gaara menganguk, lalu menatap jalan itu sekali lagi. "Disini, adalah tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Ayahmu saat kami seusia denganmu sekarang."

"Oooohhh…" Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengar respon yang terdengar lucu itu. "Oh ya, apa paman akan kembali ke Suna siang ini?"

"Kau tahu. Kenapa?"

Himawari menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Paman."

Seketika senyum Gaara memudar, apa yang dia lihat kemarin kembali terulang di pikirannya. "Oh ya, aku belum sempat berterima kasih padamu." Kedipan bingung dari Himawari membuat Gaara kembali tersenyum, "Kau memberiku cincin tapi aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih, ya. Cincinnya sangat bagus."

Himawati kembali memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos, "Cincin?" ulangnya dengan bingung. "Cincin… yang mana?"

Apa Gaara saja yang merasa bodoh disini?

Hei, dia bahkan tidak pernah melepaskan cincin itu sejak dia pertama kali mendapatkannya, lalu kenapa sekarang gadis kecil itu yang lupa?

"Cincin rangkaian bunga yang kau buat empat hari lalu, cincin… yang mirip seperti yang kau berikan pada… Shikadai kemarin." Melihat Himawari yang tidak kunjung merespon dan masih terlihat berpikir, Gaara menghela nafas dan mengangkat tangan kirinya. Dia membuka pelindung pasir di antara jemarinya dan memperlihatkan cincin rangkaian bunga yang melingkar disana.

"Ooohh," mata biru Himawari berbinar dengan senyumnya yang melebar. "Cincin itu, waaahh paman masih memakainya ya? Hehe, cincin itu memang cocok untuk paman."

Err… cocok itu… maksudnya apa? Gaara cocok memakai cincin rangkaian bunga di jari manisnya, begitu?

"Apa kau masih suka membuatnya?" Gaara mengalihkan perhatian gadis cilik itu.

Himawari menggeleng, "Hima hanya membuatnya sekali itu saja."

"Eh? Sekali?" Himawari mengangguk. "Bukankah kemarin… kau memberikan cincin yang mirip kepada Shikadai?"

"Oh, itu cincin dari temanku. Dia bilang tidak berani memberikannya pada Shikadai-nii, makanya dia memintaku yang memberikan cincin itu pada Shikadai-nii."

Wuusssshhh…

Angin berhembus pelan, tapi itu entah kenapa serasa menyejukkan bagi sang Kazekage. Tanpa bisa ditahan, sebaris senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. "Begitu." Gumamnya pelan. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih cincinnya ya. Akan selalu aku pakai."

Semburat merah yang menambah tingkat kemanisan Himawari muncul di pipi gembilnya. Sapphire birunya berbinar dengan helaian indigonya yang terbang tertiup angin.

Membuat Gaara terdiam terpana untuk sesaat.

Greb…

Bagai patung, Gaara terdiam di tempat saat Himawari tiba-tiba saja memeluk lehernya erat. "Paman, sering-sering ke Konoha ya." Dan ucapan itu… bagaikan sebuah undangan… untuk selalu bertemu.

Senyum Gaara kembali muncul saat dia memutuskan untuk mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala gadis kecil itu. "Ya, aku akan sering kemari. Kalau aku datang lagi, apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Uhm." Anggukan antusias Gaara rasakan di bahunya, membuat senyumnya semakin melebar.

Ya, memakai cincin rangkaian bunga itu… tidak buruk juga kan?!

End

Holla...

Shedi datang lagi nihhh...

Maaf kan Shedi ya karena sudah hampir satu tahun ini menelantarkan kalian semua...

Termasuk ff TGH dan MILY...

#PLAAKKK

Sebagai permintaan maaf...

Shedi membawakan ff romance karya author ff fav Rameen...

Dan ff ini sudah mendapat izin langsung dari yang bersangkutan...

Terima kasih Rameen san...

Aku mencintai muhhhh...'

#PLAAKKK

.

Naahhh...

Bagi yang sudah pernah membaca...

Tolong tinggalkan jejak ya...

Dan bagi yang belum pernah membaca...

Silahkan menikmati...

.

.

.

Dan yang terakhir...

Jangan lupa VOMENT ya...

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU...

JAA MATTA...

.

.

.


End file.
